


Counsel

by QueenMissFit



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bastard!Reader - Freeform, F/M, GN!READER, M/M, Not actually incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Counsel

The two were sat together; King Joffrey and his oldest friend and would-be hand to the King Y/N L/N when he posed the question:

"Y/N, do you think I am a good king?"

They paused in their sewing, "Your grace-"

"Joffrey, I want you to call me Joffrey. As you always have done."

"My apologies Joffrey."

"No need. Now, answer the question."

"Joffrey it is not my-" Y/N was cut off by Joffrey standing up and hitting the table with his fists.

"OF COURSE IT'S YOUR PLACE! YOU SHOULD BE THE HAND OF THE KING! MY HAND!"

"Joffrey I cannot be the hand because-"

"Yes I know why Y/N."

Y/N L/N; a bastard of house Stark. Unlike their brother Jon Snow they were not allowed to stay with the family in Winterfell and were forced into King's Landing to stay with their mother. When their mother didn't want another babe, especially since she had a good family and a title of her own. So they would have died if Tyrion Lannister had not interfered. He had found the child, brought them back to Casterly Rock and had adopted the child. Soon after they had become Joffrey's constant companion and as such had become his best friend.

His only friend.

“Well I am king. I can do what I want and if I want you to be-“

“There would be a rebellion. The Northerners would rebel especially after what you did to Eddard Stark. To have his bastard so close to the throne would cause disdain and anger. Now why are you smirking?”

Joffrey settled into his chair more, “This is why you should be the hand. Only you are able to help me in this way.”

"Joffrey-"

"If you won't be my hand, there is a more suitable position for you on the throne. Marry me."

"We are cousins, Joffrey, it would be incest."

"No it wouldn't, you were adopted. Even if it was I would still marry you. Now come on, you are the only one I appreciate the counsel of. Marry me, love me, obey me and I will fulfill your ever wish."


End file.
